


Wedding Bells

by littlewonder



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-04 23:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4156581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlewonder/pseuds/littlewonder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the tradition of Mystery Spot and Changing Channels, Gabriel returns to his tricks to hook up Dean and Cas. Will he succeed this time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Bells

Dean woke up next to Cas, wrapped up in the angel’s arms. They were in bed, in some hotel, and Dean wondered just what happened last night.

Dean grabbed onto his shoulder and shook him awake. “Cas, Cas,” he said. Cas opened a blissful blue eye at him, and smirked. “Morning, Dean.”

“What happened last night?”

“You don’t remember?” he asked. His eyes shone with worry and hurt.

“Well – don’t look at me like that, Cas. Maybe I had a few too many last night.”

“I seriously hope you weren’t getting drunk on our wedding night.”

“What the – wedding?” Dean flew to his feet and out of Cas’ arms, out of the bed and across the room. There were loose photos on the table, with a camera and a video on top. He pushed those aside to look at the photos. His and Cas’ faces in full suits greeted him, in and outside a church… He picked up one photo, of him and Cas at the alter, facing each other, getting married. And the man marrying them was…

“Son of a bitch!”

Cas followed behind him, grabbing his shoulders as he peered around them and then dropping his hands to wrap around his waist. “This is real, Dean.”

Dean half-turned to look him in the eye, expression furious. “No, it’s not, Cas.”

“How could you say that? I love you.”

He turned forward again. “No. Don’t do that. I’m not gay for you, and I certainly don’t…” He paused. He wasn’t sure what he felt for the angel. But it sure wasn’t this.

“Really, Dean, this again? I thought we’d gotten past the denial stage.”

“I’m not in denial.”

“Dean.” He turned back to Cas again. He looked so sincere, so beautiful –

No, not beautiful. He looked at the photo once again, staring in vain at that fake mustache, long face and wavy hair. This was all some joke to him, but he wasn’t going to take it. He was not gay for Cas.

“Your brother is going to pay for this.”

“This wasn’t one of Gabriel’s tricks,” said Cas. “We called him in to marry us. Remember?”

“Why would we ever call in that son of a bitch?” said Dean.

“Because he was the only one who cared enough to do it.”

“Bullshit. This marriage thing is all just a big joke to him, isn’t it?”

“Don’t say that, Dean. He supported us.”

Dean finally turned around to face Cas, only too aware of how close their cocks were now. He suppressed the urge to push Cas away, if only to convince him that he wasn’t into that. “He’s tricking us.”

“It’s not a trick,” said Cas, leaning in to kiss Dean on the lips. Dean wanted to push Cas to the ground for doing that, but the pressure of his lips on Dean’s was also too light for his aching lips, and he needed to pull Cas in tight for that too, kiss him harder, deeper. Man, he was a slut.

Cas pulled away, and Dean itched for him, even as he stared at him as if calmly. He was not calm, he was alive with feeling and he couldn’t let it go. He didn’t want to throw Cas away anymore, but he also knew he couldn’t allow this to happen.

This wasn’t happening, it wasn’t. He wasn’t gay; he wasn’t a freak of nature. He was a man. He pushed himself out of Cas’ arms and out of the room, headed down the stairs, not really knowing where he was going, just knowing he had to get out of there.

And suddenly Sammy was following behind him. “What happened, Dean, you and Cas have a fight?”

He turned with a fury to face Sam. “You in on this?”

“In on what?”

“This… this marriage thing. Are you all in on the joke? I’m – I’m not –“

Sam’s face fell, his eyes big with sadness. No, more than sadness, with pity. “No, don’t you dare –“ he said, “Don’t you dare look at me like that, Sam. I’m not gay.”

“No, of course not.”

“Then how could you let this happen?”

“Because you were happy. You were finally happy, and open about your feelings, Dean. You were finally your whole self.”

“I was not – I’m not gay.”

“No. You’re bi.”

“What?” Dean cried.

“You’re bi,” Sam needlessly repeated.

“I am not –“ repeated Dean, but he couldn’t say it. He’d never really considered the possibility, but now that he wasn’t considering it, he really couldn’t say he wasn’t. He didn’t really know shit about any of this. He just wanted to be back in his regular world. He fell into silence.

“See? You know it’s true.”

Cas came up behind Sam. “Please, Dean,” he said. “Come back to bed.”

Dean tightened his gaze against Cas. “Never,” and he walked away from the hotel.

\--

Dean instantly appeared in a different place. Cas was before him, eyes blue as the globe staring at him. And suddenly, he closed the gap between them and kissed him. This time, Dean really did push him away, before he could get too aroused by it. He was not gay for Cas.

Until Cas looked down, and Dean realised it was already too late; he had a boner.

“I can take care of that.”

“No, Cas, no, no –“ was all he had time to say before his pants were down and Cas’ mouth around his cock. Dean automatically let his walls down as Cas sucked, his flesh alive with sensation, blood rushing as much in Dean’s ears as in Cas’ mouth. He grabbed Cas’ head, fingers running through his hair, fingers strong as he clutched at the scalp. Cas drew more from Dean’s, and Dean moans grew louder as he let Cas have his way, even as his mind screamed that this was wrong. But at least it didn’t feel wrong; not on the surface anyway.

Dean’s mind called out for an end, and when Dean didn’t give in, he called out the deepest cut insults that he had inside of him. Even as Dean came close to coming, it began to feel wrong, deep inside. As he called Cas’ name, his mind was elsewhere, calling him names; nothing so shallow as faggot, but harder things, like bitch, and all the effeminate bullshit it implied.

“Aaaah!” he cried, as he came in Cas’ mouth. Cas sucked out the last few shudders of the erection until Dean went limp again, and finally released his cock for Dean to put back away in his pants, which he did.

Dean looked back down at Cas, who remained on the floor a little too long, looking up at Dean.

“You gonna get up?” said Dean.

“Dean, you know you don’t have to be afraid anymore. What we did doesn’t make you less of a man. Whoever told you it did are the ones who should be afraid of that.”

“No, Cas, you’re wrong,” said Dean. “What just happened, can never happen again.” And then he looked around in a sudden panic, wondering if Gabriel had seen any of that.

“Dean, if I asked you to marry me now, would you say yes?”

“What the – Cas, I just told you…”

“What you said was out of fear. But you deserve this, Dean. I’ve decided long ago that whatever happens, I’m going to stay by your side forever. For the rest of our lives. So marry me.”

“I can’t,” he said, and walked away.

\--

Dean jumped forward into a school, bleachers behind him, staring out at an oval and all decked out in his usual FBI gear. He looked beside him, and was met with Garth. “So what’s wrong with this one?”

“You don’t want to want until your partner gets here?”

“Right, of course.”

Cas popped up on the field, and began strolling towards them.

“Is that him?”

“Yes.”

“Wow, your husband’s hot.”

Dean looked at Garth, surprised. Until he realised that this wasn’t Garth, it was just another one of Gabriel’s tricks. No doubt that whole routine was his joke. Even so, Dean felt once again hot under the collar as Cas reached them.

“Hey, honey,” said Cas, pecking him on the lips. He turned to Garth, the question in his eyes, and Dean turned to Garth expectantly.

“I think it’d be more effective if I show you myself.” So he led the way back into the school, through the halls, and into a classroom.

“Surprise!” cried the room. All the desks were piled up against the walls and there was a banner overhead that said, “Happy Anniversary”.

Sammy was at the front of the crowd, but as he looked around, he saw everyone in his family he had lost: John, Mary, Bobby, Jo, Ellen, Charlie, Kevin… and even Ash were there. The only person missing, who Dean overlooked, was Adam.

They were all standing there, all proud of him. Even John seemed to tolerate Cas. And so the party started, and Dean talked to everyone, dancing with Cas, drinking, eating, partying. And he didn’t run away, not even once.

Mary smiled wide at him, an expression he had lost for so many years. And a part of him, just a small part, couldn’t blame Gabriel anymore for what he had done. But he wouldn’t accept it either.

Then the angels crashed the party. “#notdead,” said Gabriel, as Balthazar, Anna, Chuck, Gadreel, and Lucifer walked in behind him. He glanced at Lucifer. “Don’t worry, he’ll behave.”

“Bullshit he will,” said Dean.

“Hey, chillax, Dean, we’re just here to party.”

“What the hell is Chuck doing here?” said Sam.

Gabriel swung his arm around Sam’s shoulders. “Honorary angel, Sammy, honorary angel. He’s practically the new Scribe of God, for all the good Metatron’s done. He’s not invited, by the way.”

“Good,” said Cas.

“Now let’s partay!” cried Gabe.

He knew this world wasn’t real. Hours later, as the night began to fall, Dean finally left with Cas, reluctant to leave his family for what he knew was the last time (except Sam, of course), and the angels too, he reminded himself that this wasn’t real, that he wasn’t married to Cas. And he wondered mildly whether he wished he were… because suddenly, it didn’t seem like so bad an idea. Somehow, it seemed okay, like he wasn’t losing anything.

\--

And suddenly the scene changed, and there he was, outside the church, on the grass holding hands with Cas, while the party around him took pictures, of Dean and Cas, of each other, of the wedding party. He looked vaguely at the church, thinking Cas must’ve fixed the venue, and they took a picture of that too.

Soon they went inside, and they were walking each other down the aisle. Gabriel came out with his arms stretched wide in welcoming. “Hey, Cassie!” he said, and hugged him. Without a word, he turned to Dean then and gave him the same embracing hug. “Good to see ya.”

Putting an arm around both of them, he said, “I now pronounce you to be husbands. You may now make out.” And retracting his arms from their lock around their necks, he stood back for Dean and Cas to go at it. Cas was the first to lean in, but as they kissed, it was very restrained, for they were both very conscious to the witnesses of their marriage.

“Come on, you can do better than that!” added Gabriel.

Cas broke away just long enough to retort, “Not with everyone else here.”

“Alright, alright, clear out!” he yelled to the witnesses, pushing through Dean and Cas. “Let’s go party!”

Cas kept his eyes on Gabriel as the led the party out of the room. To his surprise, Gabriel turned at the door and said to his brother, “When you two are finished banging, we’re in the room on the right.”

As Dean looked at Cas, he saw his husband was blushing. Dean hesitated. “If you don’t want to…”

“No, I do,” said Cas. “We both deserve to be together, like I told you before.”

So that really happened. “But it’s none of their business what we do to each other, now or later. So let’s just join the party.”

“We can wait a couple minutes.”

Dean smirked, and kissed him. It was deeper now, fuller, passionate, and Cas kissed him back with equal fervor. Dean wrapped him up in his arms, wrapped him up in his body, and gave himself to Cas. Once again, fingers streaked through his hair, kissing, tasting his lips. Dean didn’t ever want to let him go.

But something was still wrong. This wasn’t real. This couldn’t be real; Cas had never confessed any of this to him before. They had never been this. He couldn’t remain here one moment longer, no knowing if Cas truly wanted this…

He pulled away. “Cas,” he breathed.

“Dean,” Cas moaned.

“This isn’t real.”

“It’s real,” ground Cas.

“I wanna know for sure,” said Dean. “I’ve got to get out of this dream. I’ve got to ask you, the real you.”

“Dean, this is the real me.”

“No, it’s not.”

Those blue gems stared at him again, hurt. But Dean couldn’t let his sob story distract him, not this time. Taking him by the hand, he took Cas to the party, took him toward Gabriel, and Cas allowed himself to be dragged.

The room was dark and crowded. ‘Wild Thing’ was playing, and they found Gabe easily, singing the words out loud, swaying in the crowd. “Wild thing, I think I love you… But I wanna know for sure…”

“Gabe!” Dean called through the crowd.

“Dean!” he cried, clapping him on the shoulder. “I have searched the universe for years and could not find your heterosexuality.” He clapped Cas on the shoulder. “Yours either. But now you can find mutual gayness in each other. Ready to party?”

“I think partying’s the only reason you did this,” Dean shouted back over the music. “I want you to take us back!”

“Take you back? But the party’s just gotten started!”

“You know what I mean. The trick, the getting us married trick. Whatever made up world you call this, you need to take us back!”

“No way, you two belong together!”

“I wanna know for sure!” he cried, same time as the music.

“Ha! Classic!” cried Gabe.

“Take us back!”

Gabe rolled his eyes, sighing disappointedly. “Fine.” In the next moment, they found themselves in a field in some bum town.

Dean turned from Gabe to Cas, surprised to still see him there. “Cas?” he said. “You were real?”

“Of course he was real!” cried Gabriel. “I only brought out the desires I knew were already there!” His voice shouted over the quiet breeze.

So he stared at Cas, willing him to remember everything they had gone through together just now, but his eyes were stones. “Cas, tell me you remember what just happened.”

“Gabriel tricked us into marrying each other. Which was inappropriate, by the way.”

“It worked, didn’t it?”

“That’s not the point.”

“Then what is the point?” said Gabe.

“This,” said Dean, and he got down on one knee before Castiel. “Cas, you have always been there for me. You have given up everything for me, even when I rejected you. You have never given up on me, so now I promise to do the same. Marry me, Cas.”

Cas smiled. “I will.”

Dean jumped to his feet and lifted Cas, spinning around with arms wrapped around his stomach. Letting back on the ground, he kissed him. “I promise I’ll never let you down.”

“I know,” said Cas, resting his head on Dean’s shoulder. “I will never stop loving you.”

Dean held him tight. “I know.”

Next to them, Gabriel hollered, pumping his fist in the air. “Wooo! Partay!”


End file.
